


Little Fang

by CloudLeopard



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Fuckbuddies, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Min Yoongi isn't scared, Park Jimin is a vampire, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudLeopard/pseuds/CloudLeopard
Summary: When Jimin bites Yoongi he doesn't get what he's expecting, he gets a whole lot more.





	Little Fang

**Author's Note:**

> Well this just popped into my head in the middle of the night last night and refused to leave me alone. So I abandoned my WIP's and here it is.

He’s been doing this long enough that it’s routine. Select the target, select a quiet location, bite, feed, heal the target and disappear again. He’s been doing this long enough that he’s quick, quick enough for people to barely notice him, make them think they’ve been poked by a stick or stung by a wasp, something startling and somewhat painful. But then the pain is gone, and there are no marks on their skin, so they carry on, it’s an easily forgettable moment, most people are blissfully oblivious.

Min Yoongi is not most people. 

He looks like a good target, small, slight, caught up in his own thoughts and seemingly happy to walk around in the dead of night. Jimin has been watching him, drawn to him for some reason. On the third night, his hunger gets the better of him and, when Yoongi passes a rotten smelling alley, Jimin strikes.

He’s expecting it to go to plan, there is no reason to think otherwise, he’s never failed at feeding once he was beyond his second babyhood, and he’s an awfully long way past that now. But tonight is different.

He strikes as normal, sinking his fangs into Yoongi’s smooth pale neck perfectly, letting the blood flow instantly into his mouth. But from the first gulp, it’s awful, he yanks his head back, grimacing and spitting, and he’s so shocked and disgusted he hadn’t even bothered to leave the scene, he is still right in front of Yoongi.

 

“Did you just fucking bite me you asshole?” Are the first words he ever hears from Yoongi’s mouth, and it’s jarring, no one has spoken to him in a while, a very long while, and he isn’t exactly sure how to respond.

 

He’s still trying to get the sour taste out of his mouth, his gut squirming with a mixture of revulsion and want, he still hungry but there is something actually wrong with this guy’s blood.

Yoongi is still glaring at him, and he’s still bleeding.

 

“Shit,” Jimin starts eloquently, “Umm, let me just...”

 

He touches a finger to the end of his upper left fang, collecting the venom that leaks lazily down it and reaching for Yoongi’s neck to heal him. As gross as this guy tastes he doesn’t want him to actually bleed to death.

 

Yoongi jerks back away from his outstretched finger, “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” He demands.

 

Jimin gulps, “you’re bleeding,” he offers lamely.

 

“No shit, you fucking bit me,” Yoongi spits back.

 

Jimin holds up his finger, showing the bead of pearly liquid still clinging to his fingertip, “it’ll heal you,” he explains softly.

 

“I’d rather die than let you touch me again,” Yoongi tells him.

 

Jimin’s eyes widen, confused and concerned.

 

“Just take it then?” He offers, holding out his hand to Yoongi’s instead, “kind of rub it in where you’re bleeding? I promise, it’ll stop, and it won’t hurt anymore.”

 

Yoongi looked suspiciously at Jimin’s hand, and then tentatively touched his neck. His hand came away covered with a not insignificant amount of blood, “motherfucker,” he swore softly, reaching for Jimin’s finger, swiping the venom off it and rubbing it gingerly into his damaged neck.

 

Jimin watched him nervously, “I think you need more,” he offered, gathering another drip of venom from his fang and offering it to Yoongi again.

 

Yoongi rolled his eyes at Jimin, “if you hadn’t ripped my neck half open you wouldn’t need so much magic healing potion, would you?” He asked sarcastically.

 

Jimin almost giggled at that, “not magic,” he told Yoongi, “it’s venom.”

 

“Great, of course it is,” Yoongi replies, sarcastic tone still firmly lodged in his voice, “venomous psychopath, just what I needed to bump into tonight.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Jimin apologised, “I, well I, don’t usually hurt people,” he finished.

 

Yoongi snorted incredulously, “you’re a fucking vampire, right? And you’re telling me you don’t hurt people? Whatever dude, just fuck off now huh? You’ve had your fun.”

 

Jimin blinked at Yoongi, “you aren’t afraid of me?” He asked.

 

Yoongi levelled a gaze at him, “pretty little thing like you?” He mocked, “clearly a baby vampire, don’t even know how to bite someone properly. You should go back to your maker or sire or whatever you call them and report back that you failed, get them to teach you better.”

 

Yoongi’s speech made his guts twist again, at the unfairness of the accusations, and reminding him of Namjoon, who he hasn’t seen in decades, doesn’t even know if his sire is alive, and, even after all this time, he misses him badly.

 

“I’m not a baby,” he told Yoongi grumpily, “I’m nearly 400 years old, and I do to know how to bite someone, so fast they don’t suspect a thing, you just taste really really bad.”

 

Yoongi actually laughs at him, “nearly 400? You look about 15.”

 

“I was bitten when I was seventeen,” Jimin confided quietly.

 

Even Yoongi’s sarcastic mask drops a bit at that, and he looks more closely at Jimin.

 

“Then your sire was an asshole too,” he told Jimin.

 

Jimin shook his head, “I was going to die, I was dying,” he told Yoongi, curling his hand unconsciously across his stomach, where the ugly scar still marked his otherwise unblemished skin, the result of the last wound he ever received.

 

“Yeah?” Yoongi asked him, his tone softer now, interested.

 

Jimin nodded, “I was training, my friend and I both were, I should have been quicker, he knew I could be.” Jimin pauses again, lightly running his fingers more and more agitatedly over the scar, remembering.

 

They had been soldiers, in training to be soldiers anyway, learning to fight with swords, and Jimin had been good. He was light on his feet, he was quick, and he was flexible, all attributes that marked him out as one of the best. The undisputed best was Hoseok, one of his best friends and they had a friendly rivalry. They’d gotten stupid late one evening, high on praises from their teachers, encouraged to have some free fighting time in the forests surrounding their base camp. They’d run off, whooping and hollering, jumping out from behind trees to startle each other, engaging in a quick few clashes of their swords before running off again. It was fun, and it was great training, coping with the uneven terrain, the unexpected obstacles all contributing to making them the best fighters.  
And then Jimin’s foot had gone into a rabbit hole just as Hoseok had thrusted his sword. Jimin’s unexpected sideways momentum had meant Hoseok slashed him nearly clean in two, the scar still stretched diagonally from his lower ribs on the left to his hip on his right. And holy fuck had it hurt.  
Hoseok had been devastated, lowering Jimin to the ground carefully, promising to be back, before running screaming for help from the forest, and Jimin had been left alone to die on the rapidly cooling forest floor.

He remembers stupid stuff from that night, the shuffle of animals, owls, and the moonlight.

And then Namjoon had come, striding out of the trees, cradling Jimin so carefully before leaning down to his neck and biting.

Jimin lost consciousness, or died technically, his body carried back to the camp, and mourned before they buried him.

Namjoon had exhumed him after, bringing him home, healing him, waiting for him to wake in his new life.

Jimin had been seventeen, and Hoseok only a year older. Hoseok had never fought again. Jimin watched him from afar for a while, until his friend’s grief and self-flagellation became too much to bear. 

Hoseok poisoned himself in the very same forest seven months after Jimin died and Jimin had begged Namjoon to do something to stop him dying. But Namjoon refused, Hoseok had made the decision to end his life, and it would be cruel to deny him his last wish. So Jimin sat with his friend as his life ebbed away, he let Hoseok think that it was Jimin’s ghost comforting him, forgiving him and easing him from this painful life and into the unknown.

Jimin walked away from Namjoon that night, and he didn’t return for the best part of a year. Coming to terms with his own death, and then Hoseok’s was just so much.

He hadn’t even realised that he’d been lost in his own world for so long, until Yoongi’s little throat clearing brought him back to the present.

 

“Right, well this has been a shitty end to a really shitty day, so if you’re not going to kill me, I’m going to go now, ok?” 

 

And Jimin just nodded, checking quickly that Yoongi had stopped bleeding as he walked past Jimin.

He trudged home slowly himself, the desire to feed now a dull ache inside of him, manageable for now.

 

 

 

 

 

He should forget Yoongi, one human in a never ending and constantly expanding sea of humans, but something about the man intrigued him. He wasn’t scared of Jimin, he talked to him, ok, swore at him quite a lot, but it was nice to actually have a conversation with someone, and Jimin starts to crave that more than blood.

The memory of Yoongi’s blood still lingers, there was something intrinsically wrong with it, but what it was, Jimin couldn’t put his finger on. But he’s curious, so, having nothing better to do, he carries on watching Yoongi.

He watches for a week, maybe two and he concludes a few things. Yoongi works hard, really hard. He isn’t exactly sure what the other man does all day and half the night in the building he works at, but whatever it is he is there for many many hours and he’s there five or six days a week. From his vantage point in the alleyway across from Yoongi’s building, deep in the shadows, Jimin watches. Yoongi appears with almost monotonous regularity, and he always goes to the same place and buys the same thing. The little cafe just a few hundred metres from his building entrance, and he buys coffee, so much coffee. At lunchtimes, or what Jimin’s assumes are Yoongi’s lunchtimes, the actual time varies day to day, Yoongi carries something else, a small bag with food in it, it’s never anything substantial, Yoongi seems entirely fueled by coffee, and Jimin is beginning to understand just why his blood was so unpalatable, it must be the caffeine.

Jimin feeds on others while he watches Yoongi, he isn’t an idiot, he still has needs. But watching Yoongi has become a thing, something to do, a fascination.

Then one night, someone else is waiting outside Yoongi’s building. He’s tall, pretty and looks sort of frustrated, tapping insistently at his phone and frowning at it. Jimin ignores him to start with, this guy doesn’t seem significant. He thinks that right up until Yoongi walks out and smiles at the other man in a way Jimin has never seen him smile before. The other man’s expression changes too, from frustration to fond acceptance, and he gathers Yoongi into his arms, hugging him tightly before dipping down to press his lips to Yoongi’s.

Jimin’s hearing is excellent, so he doesn’t need to move to hear the two murmuring softly to each other between kisses. Yoongi is late, and he’s sorry. The other guy, who he calls Tae bae, gently ribs him, but he forgives him, and they reluctantly part from each other enough so they can walk away, hand in hand.

Jimin follows Yoongi home that night for the first time. Not even acknowledging to himself just how inappropriate he is being. He watches as the couple make their way to a particularly sleezy love motel and disappear inside. So, this was just about sex? Jimin wonders, the two looked much closer than two guys simply hooking up.

They’re in the hotel for just over three hours, and Jimin has bitten two passersby. Once because he was genuinely hungry, and the second because he was bored, and frustrated, and still kind of annoyed at Yoongi’s accusation that he couldn’t do the job properly. He didn’t even really drink from the second, just bit her and healed her, just to prove to himself that he hadn’t lost his touch. When Yoongi and his companion finally emerge, Yoongi looks happier than Jimin has ever seen him. They kiss goodbye in front of the hotel, parting ways like long term boyfriends, full of gentle affection for each other, and it makes Jimin feel lonely.

He follows Yoongi again, wondering where he’s going next, he really isn’t expecting it when Yoongi stops dead in the middle of the deserted street, and, despite his speed, Jimin barely has time to duck out of sight before Yoongi turns around. The relaxed and happy expression has gone from his face, he looks pissed off again.

 

“I know you’re there creep,” Yoongi speaks into the darkness, “what the fuck do you want now?”

 

Jimin emerges slowly, shamefaced, and walks towards Yoongi.

 

“Well?” Yoongi demands, “why are you following me? Get bored of just watching me at work?”

 

Jimin gasps and blushes, Yoongi knows?

 

Then Yoongi unexpectedly laughs, moving closer to Jimin, cupping the side of his face with one hand.

 

“You blush little vampire? How cute. Didn’t know you could do that, what with being dead and all. If you can blush, does that mean blood can rush other places?” He asked crudely, looking pointedly down at Jimin’s crotch.

 

Jimin bats Yoongi’s hand off his face, why did this guy make him feel like such a stammering fucking virgin? Apart from the obvious.

 

“None of your business,” he mumbled back.

 

Yoongi smirked at him, “being dead isn’t all that bad then?” He asked, “if you can still fuck.”

 

But Jimin has never, not in his first life, when he was barely out of childhood, and not in his second life, where the hunger for blood has ruled everything, until now.

 

“I guess,” he told Yoongi, shrugging.

 

Yoongi eyed him shrewdly, “no fucking way,” he breathed, “little virgin baby vampire?”

 

“Shut up,” Jimin bit back, his voice lacking any real malice.

 

Yoongi just shook his head incredulous, “for real?” He asked gently.

 

Jimin frowned at Yoongi, “that’s not the point,” he told him.

 

“The point of what?” Yoongi asked, “why you’re following me? Why are you following me? Got a crush?” He mocked.

 

Jimin blanched, he didn’t have a crush on Yoongi, he just worried about him a bit, and wanted to see him, and make him eat properly, and maybe cuddle up to him. The realisation dawned slowly on Jimin, and mortifyingly, right in front of Yoongi. But Yoongi was mocking him, belittling him, and it was weirdly painful. So Jimin did something he had never done, not once since being turned, he ran away from a human.

He didn’t go near Yoongi, or his work building for three months, kicking himself for his own stupidity, endlessly reading stuff on the internet about crushes, unrequited ones at that, and he concluded that staying away from Yoongi was the best thing he could do. But Yoongi filled his thoughts, was he eating well? Was he sleeping enough? Was he still with that guy he’d been fucking the night he’d confronted Jimin? And his curiosity eventually got the better of him.

 

 

 

 

 

He didn’t conceal himself this time, he waited for Yoongi outside his building, the same place that the other guy had, not doing anything, just waiting.  
When Yoongi emerged and saw Jimin, he looked momentarily surprised, but the sass and sarcasm was quickly back.

 

“Thought you’d given up baby vampire,” Yoongi started.

 

“Jimin,” he replied back simply.

 

Yoongi looked at him quizzically.

 

“My name,” Jimin told him.

 

Yoongi smiled, “cute,” he told him, “I work with a Jimin, but she’s a girl.”

 

“Oh,” he said stupidly, adding, “I’m not a girl.”

 

Yoongi rolled his eyes and actually laughed, “obviously,” he told Jimin. “So why are you here? And where have you been?”

 

Jimin shrugged, “don’t really know, and here and there.”

 

Yoongi raised one skeptical eyebrow at Jimin, “could you be any more evasive?”

 

“Sorry,” Jimin told him, “I don’t really know.”

 

Yoongi sighed, “fine, whatever, I need to eat something and go collapse on my bed before doing this all again tomorrow, you coming with me?”

 

Jimin’s eyes widened briefly, and then he nodded.

 

“Come on then,” Yoongi told him, walking away, expecting Jimin to follow him.

 

And follow Yoongi he did, to a small restaurant where they clearly knew him, smiling widely, pointing him to a seat and offering him twice his usual order so Jimin could eat too. Yoongi shook his head, “he’s not eating, too late for him,” he explained before leading Jimin to what was obviously his usual spot.

 

They talked, tentatively at first, Jimin enjoying watching Yoongi eat, enjoying learning more about him even more, and opening up to Yoongi in return.

They had a brief tussle when it came to paying, Jimin wanted to treat Yoongi, but Yoongi didn’t want to accept.

 

“I’m your hyung,” he glowered at Jimin.

 

Jimin actually laughed at that, the absurdity of the idea.

 

“You really aren’t,” he told Yoongi, pulling out his wallet and the black credit card within, thrusting it at the waitress who was trying not to giggle at their antics.

 

Yoongi had been thankfully briefly mesmerised by the sight of Jimin’s card, and Jimin had taken advantage, politely shooing the waitress away.

 

“You’re rich?” Yoongi asked Jimin.

 

Jimin shrugged, “I’m ok,” he told Yoongi modestly.

 

“Black credit card says more than ok Jimin,” Yoongi told him.

 

“I’ve had plenty of time to...acquire,” Jimin told Yoongi lowly.

 

Yoongi’s eyes widened, “how rich are we talking?” He pushed.

 

Jimin sighed, and reopened his wallet, pulling out the eight or nine cards still in there, from every major bank and a couple of the minor ones, fanning them out, showing Yoongi.

 

“Fuck,” Yoongi breathed, “sugar daddy baby vampire.”

 

Jimin giggled, pushing the cards carelessly away, making Yoongi wince.

 

“You could literally buy my life,” he told Jimin, “make me everything I’ve ever wanted, or ruin me completely, it’s kind of sexy.”

 

Jimin gulped, “What would you do?” He asked softly, “if I gave you one of these, no limits, do whatever you wanted.”

 

Yoongi sucked in a sharp breath, thinking for a minute, “anything?” He checked.

 

Jimin nodded.

 

“I’d have my own studio, no more sharing, having to book space, somewhere I can create whenever inspiration hits.”

 

Jimin knows, from their chatting tonight, that Yoongi writes and produces music, but his request is so simple, so lowkey that Jimin’s heart squeezes a bit at the innocence.

 

“You wouldn’t travel the world?” He checks, “blow it all on houses and cars and booze?”

 

Yoongi smiled softly and shakes his head.

 

“Maybe one house, and one car,” he concedes, “renting is a bitch. And maybe some high-end booze, just for fun. But I couldn’t walk away from music, it’s part of me, who I am,” he explained softly.

 

Jimin nodded, he’s seen first-hand how much Yoongi works, and yet as tired as he seems, he’s back the next day, and the next.

 

“Find a studio,” he tells Yoongi impulsively, “or a space you like for one.”

 

“Don’t be stupid,” Yoongi told him, but there was no malice in his voice.

 

“Please,” Jimin asked him, “and a house and a car and the high-end booze,” he was getting into the idea now, this was going to be fun.

 

“Jimin, that’s madness, what are you even saying, you don’t know me, why would you?”

 

Jimin shrugged, “it’s only money, I have enough, too much.”

 

“Only money, having too much, spoken like a truly rich idiot,” Yoongi mocked gently.

 

The waitress returned then, giving Jimin back his card and the receipt and wishing them a good evening.

 

Jimin didn’t return the card to his wallet, he pushed it towards Yoongi.

 

“Take it,” he encouraged, “max it out, have fun.”

 

Yoongi protested, but Jimin stubbornly left it on the table, he went to walk away, and out of the restaurant, leaving Yoongi grumbling about his stupidity.

 

“Someone else is going to take it Jimin,” Yoongi growled at him.

 

Jimin shrugged, “I have others,” he told Yoongi nonchalantly, still hoping that Yoongi was going to pick it up.

 

He did, but only to try and hand it back to Jimin as they walked down the street.

 

“Take it back,” Yoongi insisted.

 

Jimin shook his head, “it’s yours, I can’t take it,” he told Yoongi, stopping and turning to face him.

 

“I had fun tonight,” he said softly, “so thank you. Take the card, make your dreams come true,” and with a boldness he didn’t know he possessed, leaned into Yoongi, pecking him lightly on the lips, and disappeared into the night, leaving Yoongi alone and gawping.

 

 

 

 

 

Yoongi didn’t use the card, Jimin checked it religiously, hoping that Yoongi would do something with it, even if he started small, but as the days went by, nothing happened, and Jimin decided it was time to go and see him again.

He popped up in front of an oblivious Yoongi as he was walking home, late again one night.

 

“Why haven’t you used the card?” He started.

 

Yoongi screamed, “Jimin, what the actual fuck,” he asked, clutching at his chest like he was having a heart attack.

 

Jimin hesitated, “you haven’t used the card,” he explained more softly.

 

“Of course I haven’t,” Yoongi spat back, “I’m not actually looking for a vampire sugar daddy you know? I can make my own way.”

 

Jimin’s face fell, this wasn’t going at all how he wanted.

 

“I wasn’t trying to…you know,” he started, “I just wanted to help.”

 

“Why?” Yoongi asked him, “it’s weird, you know that right?”

 

“I don’t know,” Jimin huffed out, frustrated, “it’s not weird, I have so much, and I do literally nothing, you work so hard…” he trails off miserably, not knowing how to explain it properly to Yoongi.

 

“Jimin,” Yoongi starts, his tone softer now, “I cant just take from you without giving you something in return, that not how things work, I would be in your debt, and I don’t want to be, especially to a vampire ok?”

 

“Why not a vampire?” Jimin asked, voice strained.

 

“Because you could literally kill me,” Yoongi told him, “bite me, suck me, drain me and discard me.”

 

Jimin finally got it, “I would never,” he replied, pausing before he added, “do you want me to leave you alone?”

 

He hadn’t really properly considered just how his watching of Yoongi and his random appearances might be scaring the other man.

 

Yoongi smiled softly though, giving Jimin hope.

 

“Nah, you’re fine, growing kind of attached to you baby vamp, although don’t just fucking appear again ok? I don’t need shocks like that at my age.”

 

Jimin blushed again, “sorry,” he told Yoongi, shamefaced, “I forgot how slow humans are sometimes.”

 

“Cheeky shit,” Yoongi replied, slapping Jimin lightly on the arm.

 

 

 

 

 

 

And so, as the months progress, and the spring warms into summer and then cools again into autumn, their unlikely friendship grows, Jimin no longer just watches Yoongi’s building, but he waits for him, and sometimes texts him if he’s taking too long coming out. They go out for meals, hang out in Yoongi’s apartment, and then swiftly change to Jimin’s once Yoongi realises where he lives, and just how nice it is.

He’s waiting for Yoongi again one night when he’s approached, its unusual, its actually beyond unusual, despite his soft appearance, humans seem to instinctively know to stay away from him, but not this guy, and he’s familiar. Jimin has seen him before, kissing and hugging Yoongi, going into the love motel with him.

 

“Hey, you’re Jimin right?” the man asks him, face open and friendly, like they already know each other.

 

He nods, adding, “Tae bae?” making the taller man giggle.

 

“Forward,” he jokes, “that’s Taehyung to you, that nickname is for Yoongles only.”

 

“Sorry,” Jimin choked out, holding his hand out to shake Taehyung’s, feeling the much larger and warmer hand closing around his.

 

“Wow, you’re not as cold as I was expecting,” Taehyung told him.

 

“Fed earlier,” Jimin mumbled, making Taehyung smile again.

 

“That makes a difference?” he asked, curious.

 

Jimin nodded, and it led to about a million more questions from Taehyung, he was interested, but not in the way Jimin has experienced before, it was nice, friendly.

 

By the time Yoongi came out, he and Taehyung were laughing together, Jimin had thrown himself into the other man, bent half over and clinging on to stop himself from falling over.

 

Taehyung nearly dropped him anyway when he spotted Yoongi, lurching for him and dragging him in for a hug.

 

“Tae, fuck, what are you doing here?” Yoongi choked out.

 

Taehyung pouted, “is that any way to greet me?” he demanded, “where are my kisses?”

 

Yoongi froze, and so did Jimin, they haven’t kissed, not since that night so long ago when Jimin planted a teeny peck on Yoongi’s lips and disappeared, but Yoongi is hesitating to kiss Taehyung, and Jimin wants to know why, needs to know why.

 

Yoongi hesitates for too long, and Taehyung crows, “oh shit, you guys are fucking, sorry, ignore me, I’ll just take the cuddles.”

 

“You guys aren’t together?” Jimin manages to ask, sounding a lot more together than he feels.

 

Both Yoongi and Taehyung giggle, and look at each other, “god no,” Taehyung replies, “we’ve been fuck buddies for what? Four years?” he checks with Yoongi, receiving an answering nod from him. “But there’s no way I could put up with his grumpy ass permanently.”

 

“Cheeky bastard,” Yoongi grumbles, but he confirms, “just fuck buddies, when he’s in town.”

 

He turns to Taehyung, “why are you in town, and why didn’t you let me know you were coming?”

 

“Wanted to surprise you,” Taehyung grins easily, “I’ve got a shoot on Thursday and figured I could afford to fuck you into oblivion tonight and still be able to do my thing then.”

 

Yoongi smiles apologetically, “sorry Tae, if I’dv’e known you were coming…”

 

“But you didn’t, and you already have plans,” Taehyung finished for him.

 

Yoongi nodded and Jimin felt bad, “he could come too?” he suggested.

 

“Threesome?” Taehyung asked perking up.

 

“What?” Jimin choked, “no, we haven’t, we don’t,” he stumbled.

 

“Tae,” Yoongi reprimanded him, “we’re friends, he’s a virgin, don’t corrupt him.”

 

“He’s a vampire, he can’t be a virgin,” Taehyung scoffed, looking more closely at Jimin, “although… he does look kind of young.”

 

Jimin just looked at his feet.

 

“We could show him?” Taehyung said in a slightly suggestive tone.

 

“Tae, no,” Yoongi barked, “we aren’t taking his virginity as part of a fucking threesome.”

 

Jimin let a very tiny whimper escape from his lips, unsure if he was scared or turned on by the idea, or maybe both.

 

Taehyung’s arms wrapped around Jimin, “oh baby, don’t worry, we won’t do anything you aren’t begging for I promise.”

 

“Tae let him go,” Yoongi insisted.

 

And Taehyung tried, but Jimin’s arms had involuntarily wrapped around Taehyung’s waist, and his face buried into his solid warm chest, and Jimin didn’t want to let go.

 

“Jimin?” Yoongi questioned softly, “you ok?”

 

“No,” Jimin whispered, “yes, maybe, I don’t know.”

 

“You…you want this?” Yoongi breathed.

 

He would be the most dreadful liar if he said he’d never considered sleeping with Yoongi. He had, multiple times. When Yoongi smiled at him, teased him and sassed him. When they ate, when Yoongi sat close to him on his couch, watching something on tv, Jimin wanted him. He wanted to kiss him, to touch him, to feel Yoongi’s bare skin against his and yes, to have sex with him. He didn’t get hard very often, mostly when he’d fed too much, his body struggling to find where to put all the extra blood suddenly in his system. On nights where he’d overindulged, he’d be sat, face and chest blushed red, dick hard, and he’d masturbated. But since he’d learned how to feed properly, to take what he needed and nothing else, it was pretty rare. It doesn’t mean he hasn’t thought of Yoongi in many different positions, and how pretty he’d look naked and hard for Jimin.

But want this he did, with Yoongi, and maybe Taehyung, so he nodded, face still buried in Taehyung’s chest.

He heard Taehyung’s exclamation of joy and had to giggle himself when he heard Yoongi telling Taehyung,

 

“No, put it down, I’m not doing it, high fiving for a threesome is just weird.”

 

Jimin managed to untangle himself from Taehyung and they headed for his house. It was a very nice house, on the outskirts of the city, pretty far from Yoongi’s workplace, but Jimin had a very nice car and the hyper senses to be able to drive fast and accurately, so it didn’t take too long to get there. Yoongi was used to moving way too fast for the city, but Taehyung wasn’t, and he actually stumbled as he got out of the car.

 

“Fucking hell Jimin,” he croaked, “I think I left my stomach about twenty miles back, I hope you don’t come as quick as you drive.”

 

Jimin resisted the urge to poke his tongue out at Taehyung, concerned that he wouldn’t even get hard never mind come.

He thought it would be instant for some reason, tearing each other’s clothes off before they were halfway through the door, lust drunk and stupid. Instead, it was kind of domestic. They removed their shoes and stowed them in the cubby by the front door, and Yoongi made his way to the kitchen, grabbing drinks for himself and Taehyung, and they lounged on the couch for a bit, chatting.

Its normal for so long that Jimin begins to wonder if he’d dreamed the entire conversation negotiating a threesome in front of Yoongi’s office building. But then, from the tv that is on, but no one is watching, comes a soft moan which gets all of their attentions. On screen, the lead couple are kissing. Its pretty tame but the atmosphere instantly changes in the room. Taehyung looks at Yoongi, and then at Jimin.

 

“Can I kiss you?” he asks carefully.

 

Jimin nodded and allowed Taehyung to pull him in closer, cupping his big hand around the back of Jimin’s neck, holding him and planting multiple gentle pecks on his lips, testing the waters carefully.

And it feels so good, Jimin wriggles closer to Taehyung, wanting to taste him more. Taehyung gets the message, deepening the kiss slightly, staying pressed to Jimin’s lips for longer, opening his mouth just a little bit. And Jimin copies him, eager, hungry, and that’s when his fangs make a surprise appearance. He pulls back from Taehyung when he feels them, not wanting to hurt Taehyung, not expecting them to come out. The traitorous things only ever come out when he’s about to feed, never when he’s been aroused, but then he’s never been aroused with someone else before, and he’s mortified, slapping his hand over his mouth to cover them. Taehyung and Yoongi both look worried.

 

“Did I go to far? Too fast?” Taehyung checks.

 

Jimin shakes his head, hand still clamped over his mouth.

 

“Didn’t like it?” Taehyung tried.

 

Jimin shook his head more emphatically, “no,” he told Taehyung, “it’s just, I…”

 

“You?” Taehyung prompted.

 

“Tae,” Yoongi warned, “don’t push him.”

 

Jimin turned to Yoongi, who was looking at him with such compassion and concern that he giggled at the absurdity.

 

“I’m fine, I liked it, really, its just, well, my fangs came out, and I didn’t want to hurt you,” he explained all in a rush.

 

“Oh,” said Taehyung, leaning back in closer and taking hold of Jimin’s wrist gently to remove it from his face, “Show me?”

 

Jimin let Taehyung move his hand and then opened his mouth slightly, drawing his lips tightly over his teeth, exposing his fangs.

 

“Fuck, they’re really pointy,” Taehyung told him, making Jimin giggle.

 

“Show me too?” Yoongi asked.

 

So Jimin turned and repeated the action for Yoongi.

 

“No wonder I was bleeding so fucking much,” he grumbled, “those things are lethal.”

 

“It is kind of the point,” Jimin told them bashfully.

 

“True,” Taehyung told him, “why are they out? Are they not normally out? Well obviously, they aren’t, I haven’t seen them before. Are you going to bite me?” he asked.

 

Jimin looked scandalized, “no, I’m not going to bite you,” he told Taehyung indignantly, “they just, well I don’t know why they’re out, just kind of happened,” he finished at a mumble.

 

“Did you prematurely fang?” Taehyung teased him.

 

“Shut up,” Jimin protested shyly, “they’ll go away in a minute, I hope.”

 

“Then can I kiss you?” Yoongi asked him softly.

 

Jimin looked at him, and nodded, “please,” he asked.

 

“Already asking so nicely,” Taehyung sighed happily, leaning in to kiss up Jimin’s neck while they waited for his fangs to retract.

 

Thankfully they didn’t take long, and Yoongi claimed his mouth while Taehyung kept kissing and sucking at his neck, it was overwhelmingly good.

Taehyung pulled Jimin into his lap and started to unbutton his shirt, kissing at the exposed skin as he did. Jimin was still kissing Yoongi and little soft moans were starting to leave his mouth.

He was also aware that Taehyung was most definitely hard underneath him, and Jimin started to unconsciously grind down, just a little bit, enough to have Taehyung whimpering softly underneath him.

 

“Bedroom?” Yoongi suggested softly, breaking off from Jimin’s lips for what felt like the first time in eternity, and Jimin didn’t want him to stop, maybe ever.

 

Jimin nodded, “yeah,” he replied, shocked at how low and gravelly his voice had become.

 

He led the way, Yoongi hadn’t been in his bedroom before and Taehyung not even to his house before. His bedroom was understated but luxurious, no point in having bank accounts stuffed with money if you don’t use it for a few little touches to make your life nicer. His bed is enormous, specially ordered, and he’d had to wait for it to be specially made, the sheets too were custom, they had to be for the size of the bed.

 

Taehyung stopped in the doorway, smirking, “well, I think that’ll be big enough,” he quipped.

 

He walked closer to Jimin, pushing at the shirt now unbuttoned but still on Jimin’s shoulders, “off?” he suggested.

 

Jimin nodded, revealing himself, revealing his scar for the first time to anyone other than Namjoon.

 

Taehyung ran his finger along the entire length, “ouch,” he said, looking questioningly at Jimin.

 

“How I died,” Jimin told him, “long story, not for tonight please.”

 

Taehyung nodded, understanding. “can I take these off too?” he asked, tugging gently at Jimin’s belt loops, “mine are fucking killing my dick.”

 

Jimin smiled, and nodded, letting Taehyung strip him off.

 

“You too,” Taehyung commanded Yoongi, “don’t think I can’t see what you’re doing.”

 

Jimin hadn’t seen, but he looked when Taehyung spoke, and it was to catch Yoongi palming himself over his trousers, blushing a bit and smiling softly when he caught Jimin watching.

 

“Ok?” he checked, waiting for Jimin’s answering nod before taking his trousers off.

 

And then they were all just in underwear, Yoongi hard, Taehyung hard, and Jimin, very noticeably soft.

 

The others knew, they couldn’t miss the way his bulge was there, but not responding, and Jimin was waiting to be laughed at, to be ridiculed, or something. He wasn’t expecting Taehyung to ask him, “hey, can I suck you off a bit?”

 

Jimin nodded, watching as Taehyung dropped to his knees, sliding Jimin’s underwear down and off, leaving him naked and vulnerable.

 

Taehyung was obviously good at what he was doing, but Jimin’s dick remained stubbornly soft, and he had to stop this.

 

“Tae,” he said, running his fingers through Taehyung’s hair, “I’m sorry.”

 

Taehyung got to his feet, pulling Jimin to the bed and hugging him tightly.

 

“You don’t want to? We’re doing something wrong. Talk to me?”

 

Yoongi snuggled up on his other side, leaving him sandwiched between two hot and hard guys, and he just wished that he could be normal for one goddamn night.

 

“Its nothing you guys have done,” Jimin started, “I like this, honestly, I want this. I’ll just do stuff to you?” he offered.

 

“No fucking way,” Yoongi growled, “I’m not being any part of that, blue ball me to hell instead, that’d feel to fucking rapey.”

 

“I just…can’t,” Jimin started.

 

“Wait, can’t you get hard?” Taehyung asked.

 

“I can,” Jimin mumbled, “just not now.”

 

“Why?” Taehyung asked, confusion evident in his voice.

 

“I haven’t fed enough for that,” Jimin confided softly.

 

“Huh?” Taehyung asked.

 

Jimin sighed heavily, “I only feed enough to live, not for, you know, other stuff, just enough to keep me going.”

 

Taehyung burst out laughing, “are you fucking serious?” he asked. “why didn’t you say before I spent half a goddamn hour trying to suck you hard, you should have just sucked me quick and we could have got on with it.”

 

“What?” Jimin asked.

 

“Bite me Jimin,” Taehyung told him, “bite me and then fuck me, or I’ll fuck you, I’m easy. Not Yoongi though, dude’s a 100% bottom, so don’t expect to get his dick.”

 

Yoongi and Taehyung traded insults back and forward for a few minutes, joking with each other before Yoongi grumbled.

 

“I’m actually going to lose my fucking boner at this rate, enough, if we’re doing this can we just get to the fucking bit please.”

 

“Fine,” Taehyung pouted, clearly having fun, turning to Jimin, “how do you want me?”

 

Jimin looked at him questioningly.

 

“For biting, on my back? Head up?” Taehyung asked, flipping himself over and presenting his neck to Jimin.

 

He breathed in sharply, no one has ever willingly given him their blood before, and his fangs are back in an instant.

 

“Yeah, that’s good,” he breathed, straddling Taehyung, sitting his bare ass on Taehyung’s barely clothed dick and leaning forward.

 

He can’t help but take his time, nuzzling along Taehyung’s neck, he smells amazing, intoxicating. Jimin starts by kissing him, nipping oh so gently at the skin, no breaking it yet. Taehyung’s hands are gripping at his hips, he thinks Taehyung is bracing himself for pain, but Jimin won’t let him hurt. He bites swiftly, feeding and healing Taehyung before he can blink, and then kisses apologetically along Taehyung’s neck, making sure to remove every last trace that Taehyung was ever bleeding.

 

“Get on with it,” Taehyung moaned from underneath him.

 

Jimin sat up, “I’m done,” he told Taehyung, already feeling the effects of the extra blood in his system, the familiar blush creeping over his face and down his chest.

 

Taehyung sat up slightly, “you can’t be done, you didn’t even bite me,” he said accusingly.

 

“I did,” Jimin told him, already moving in Taehyung’s lap as the blood found its way to his dick, hardening it.

 

He was naked, it was very obvious.

 

“Fucking hell,” Taehyung breathed before giggling, “that’s kind of weird but hot, weirdly hot,” he told Jimin, before adding, “Yoongs, you’re going to want to see this.”

 

From where Yoongi was lying he couldn’t see what was in Jimin’s lap.

 

“Why?” Yoongi asked, moving anyway before adding, “holy fuck.”

 

In his distant memories, Jimin can remember comments from his training days about the size of his dick, jokes and glances, but Yoongi looks thunderstruck.

 

“He’s bigger than you Tae,” he said in wonder, looking at Jimin, “how long before the blood wears off or whatever?” he demanded.

 

Jimin shrugged, “I don’t really know, a couple of hours I guess?”

 

Yoongi whimpered, “a couple of hours? For real?”

 

Taehyung patted Yoongi’s shoulder consolingly, but Yoongi just glared at him.

 

“Fucking prep me so I can sit on him,” he demanded.

 

“Want to suck him while I prep?” Taehyung suggested wickedly, drawing another desperate whimper from Yoongi, “oh god yes,” he breathed.

 

Jimin looked at Taehyung for an explanation.

 

“He’s just excited, don’t panic, you’re big, really big, and Yoongi likes big, he’s a bit of a size queen, it’s the reason he’s kept me around so long right Yoongs?”

 

Yoongi doesn’t even answer, his eyes trained on Jimin’s dick, “can I suck you?” he asks softly, “please.”

 

Jimin nodded.

 

“Excellent,” Taehyung said, lifting Jimin off his lap and nudging him towards the head of the bed, sit there and let him do his thing, stop him if you need to. Got any lube?”

 

Jimin nodded again, indicating to the bedside drawer.

 

Yoongi was, if it was possible, even more enthusiastic at sucking his dick than Taehyung had been, and the more fingers Taehyung got into him the more desperately he sucked at Jimin and is was fast becoming totally overwhelming.

Taehyung was three fingers deep when Jimin couldn’t take it any longer, wrenching Yoongi off his dick with milliseconds to spare before he started spurting. He came hard, sending streaks up over his chest, hitting himself in the chin and holding his breath for an inhuman length of time.

 

“Shit,” Yoongi grumbled once Jimin had finished, “didn’t mean to make you come yet.”

 

“I’ll have to fuck you first,” Taehyung told Yoongi, “’till he’s ready again. You can go twice right little vampire?” he checked.

 

Jimin snorted, still on a high from his orgasm, because once the extra blood was in his system he didn’t go soft until his body had processed it.

 

“Yeah,” he confirmed, “twice, three times, whatever.”

 

Yoongi’s face turned from mild disappointment to wonder, “please tell me that’s not bullshit,” he begged Jimin.

 

“Well I haven’t gone more than three,” he admitted softly, “but I was still hard for a while afterwards.”

 

“Fuck,” Yoongi whimpered, “you’re fucking perfect. Can I sit on your dick now please?”

 

“Yeah,” Jimin agreed softly, “or, you know, Tae first? I don’t know what I’m doing.”

 

“Need some inspiration little vampire?” Taehyung teased gently, “or just want to watch us fuck?”

 

Jimin shrugged softly, “yes?” he replied.

 

“Yoongs?” Taehyung asked.

 

“Just, for fuck's sake, someone get their dick in me huh?” he demanded.

 

And that is how Jimin ended up watching as Yoongi sank himself down on Taehyung’s dick, slowly at first, moving faster as he got used to the dick inside him. They obviously knew each other well, as soon as Yoongi started to falter, Taehyung shifted positions, lying Yoongi on his stomach and pounding into him from behind, and when Yoongi got close, bringing his hips up off the bed so he could wrap long fingers around Yoongi’s dick and tug him to completion, coming himself shortly afterwards, both of them stilling briefly, panting hard. It was, without doubt, the single most erotic thing Jimin had ever seen

Then when Yoongi recovered, and Taehyung pulled out flopping to his back, Yoongi turned to Jimin, a predatory look on his face.

 

“Now can I sit on your dick little vamp?” he asked.

 

Jimin nodded. Yoongi moved over to him, bringing the lube and slicking him up, even his hand felt heavenly. It was still nothing compared to the wonderful squeezing pressure of Yoongi’s body as he slid down into Jimin’s lap, it was incredible, and too much, and as Yoongi started to move, Jimin came, squeezing Yoongi’s hips to still him for a minute, biting so hard on his own lip that even without fangs he managed to puncture it.

 

“Did you…?” Yoongi asked.

 

Jimin nodded, “sorry,” he choked out, “just so good, give me a second.”

 

So Yoongi sat on his lap, on his dick, kissing him softly, letting Jimin recover.

 

And when he did, Yoongi started to move again, slowly, gently, taking his time, savoring the moment. And this time, Jimin lasted a lot longer. By the time Yoongi came again, and Jimin’s body couldn’t help releasing one last time watching Yoongi spurt and feeling him clench so tightly around his dick, Taehyung was asleep next to them.

Jimin was exhausted too, physically and emotionally and retreated into the bathroom briefly, leaving Yoongi dozing with a smile on his face.

He decided to run them all a bath, they were utterly filthy, and the sheets were enough of a pain to change that he didn’t want to have to do it twice. He, of course, had a big jacuzzi bath, but he didn’t use it much, this seemed like the perfect time. When it was full and just the right side of too warm, Jimin went to retrieve the others, carrying a barely awake Yoongi and lowering him into the soothing water before collecting Taehyung too. Taehyung slept soundly, and Jimin had to hold on to him so he didn’t slip under the water. When he did come to, he looked so adorably confused that Jimin couldn’t help but peck him lightly on the nose, making Yoongi smile softly at the pair of them. They stayed until the water started to cool, and then Jimin left first, using his extra speed for good, changing the bed, fetching towels, organizing things for everyone to sleep in.

Dried and dressed they piled together on the bed, snuggled under fresh sheets, Yoongi far more cuddly than Jimin had expected, Taehyung didn’t surprise him. He rested comfortably in their collective embrace, watching them both sleep peacefully.

 

 

 

 

In the morning, soft smiles and even softer hugs were exchanged and Yoongi asked Jimin shyly if he’d be there when he finished work that night. Taehyung pretended he didn’t hear, but Jimin knew he did from his expression, and, when Yoongi slipped back into the bedroom for his forgotten phone, Taehyung spoke softly but urgently.

 

“Give him a chance wont you? He likes you, I know it takes him time to open up, but I can tell. And he’s a good guy, really does deserve someone to treat him right ok?”

 

Jimin nods, looking down at the floor shyly, “I like him too,” he confided, “and I want to treat him well, he just won’t let me.”

 

Taehyung chuckled softly, “he’s stubborn, maybe start a bit smaller huh? The studio offer was kind of overboard.”

 

And then Yoongi was back, and they couldn’t talk anymore, Taehyung was heading off to his shoot and Yoongi had to work, and Jimin had the day to wait before he could see Yoongi again. Time to plan something nice for him, to show Yoongi he was serious, but less intense than the studio and house things, he’d work up to that.

 

Was it really less than a year ago that Jimin went looking for a meal, and found something he never expected to, someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with? It had taken him 403 years to find the one, but Min Yoongi had been worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Soft vampire Jimin just makes me want to give him cuddles.
> 
> Sorry for not explaining Namjoon not being with him, or missing out Jin and Jungkook entirely. I know where they are, they're all fine, and together, but that is another story.
> 
> And i'm more sorry than I can tell you about Hoseok.


End file.
